galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Uranium Refinery
The Uranium Refinery is a location in Galerians: Ash and it is the third of three areas in the game. Bosses are Major Romero and Ash. Ash commands his army from here and it is the stronghold of the Last Galerians. It is built inside a rocky mountain located away from Michelangelo City and it's original purpose was to supply Dorothy's Mushroom Tower with power using it's nuclear reactor, the DT-Type Fusion Reactor built by Dorothy that, in Ash's words, was a fusion reactor that humans couldn't make. The computer core of Ash is located underneath the refinery. The first area explored includes the inside of Pat's Air Beagle and Rion must leave the aircraft to enter the heliport which leads to the front entrance. Pat's Air Beagle contains a healing station that Rion can heal himself with. The heliport has an elevator to the Security Floor of the refinery. Security Floor has several automatic flame thrower turrets that will damage Rion and four doors on each side. All of them connect to several rooms in 3B Basement and all doors are connected to the Security Floor which acts as a central hub. The rooms are: a Control Office, a Control Computer Room, a General Sick Bay, a Reprocessing Facility, a Refining Line Area, a System Control Room, an Enriched Uranium Storage, a Management Office and a Storage Area Elevator with a large elevator to the underground. The lowest floor consists of the Waste Uranium Storage which, as Ash states, has enough uranium to wipe out mankind in seconds. It also has a secret passage to a nuclear reactor, which is the true physical body of Ash in the real world. The uranium refinery used to be controlled by humans but was then occupied by Ash's army, becoming his main headquarters and it has high radiation levels. The human military never attempted to attack it since, as Major Romero says, they would need three bases like the airport terminal in order to overtake it. Rion attempts to attack Ash here alone after being brought via air by Pat but after having survived Spider's attack, he is defeated effortlessly by Ash and is forced to retreat. Rion and Pat later return to the uranium refinery following the traitorous Romero who kidnapped Lilia. After having chased him throughout the facility, Rion is able to fight and kill him in the Waste Uranium Storage. Once the cyborg Romero is dead, he then gains access to the data world in the nuclear generator. Pat then rescues Lilia from the refinery at the request of Rion. With Lilia being taken care of by Pat, Rion then enters the nuclear reactor data world and fights and finally kills Ash. However, they end up both being frozen for 10 years until Pat came and freed him from his digital prison. Rion learns that humanity was able to move forward and that they are safe from the threat of computers like Dorothy but Lilia wasn't able to survive her battle with radiation poisoning. Despite Lilia's last wish for Rion to be free, he requests that Pat terminate his and Ash's data. Pat reluctantly does this but not before Rion asks him of how the world is like with Ash gone. He tells the Galerian that humanity now has hope and finally his data is terminated along with Rion saying to himself that he will always hear Lilia's voice. Trivia * Some locked doors require the Latin name of a planet to be unlocked. The names can be founded using the Solar System Memo located in the Control Office. The planets are Mars, Saturn (Saturnus in Latin), Jupiter, Venus, and Earth (Tellus in Latin.) * The DT-Type Fusion Reactor, according to Ash, was able to combine the nuclei of deuterium and hydrogen-3 and made generating energy for ten million years from sea water possible. Ash referred to it as "an underground sun" and coincidentally, the stairway to the fusion reactor is hidden below the Waste Uranium Storage's floor which is decorated with a sun pattern. Category:Locations